


Sealed with a kiss [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesley hadn't had many visitors. So Beverley had been... unexpected.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by maple_clef]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed with a kiss [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sealed with a kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239838) by [maple_clef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple_clef/pseuds/maple_clef). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/%5bRoL%5d%20Sealed%20with%20a%20Kiss.mp3) | **Size:** 4.15 MB | **Duration:** 4:22min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to this year's Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology that I didn't get to xpost in February.  
> R  
> The tiny fandom has some really lovely ladies :D
> 
> [Sorry for the odd quality - it was recorded on my phone]


End file.
